moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Retsu(MK2)
Historia Wygląd Retsu to mierzący trzy metry i dziesięć centymetrów dinozaur, z lekko antropomorficzną budową ciała, które w większości jest skrywane przez żółto-pomarańczowe łuski, z wyjątkiem miękkiego brzucha, który jest w kremowej barwie. Jej głowa jest dość spora, a jej kształt może wskazywać, że jest Aquilopsem. Jej pysk zdobiony przez szereg ostrych jak brzytwa zębów, niemal identycznych jak te u rekina. Nozdrza są dość małe, a z przy oczodołach widnieją "czarne pęknięcia", które z nich wychodzą. Źrenice mają złotą barwę, a białkówka czerwoną. Oczywiście z dolnej części kręgosłupa, a właściwie kości ogonowej wychodzi ogon długi na ok 2,5 metra. Jego koniec poczerniały, twardy i ostry, co pomaga w walce dziewczynie tak samo jak jej długie zakrzywione szpony. Po pożegnaniu z członkami Lawan Ur, można zauważyć u Retsuunochany czarny elastyczny pancerz z dodatkowymi osobnymi płytkami, które biegną do 3/4 ogona po jego grzbiecie. Ma on też ostre naramienniki i kolce zdobiące plecy dziewczyny i hełm, który przylega do jej głowy jak druga skóra. Charakter Osobowość Retsu? Co można by rzec? Gdy poczuła, że jest już dość silna, by sama przetrwać nie chciała czekać i nim jej matka zdążyła ją wydać na świat, ta kilka miesięcy wcześniej wydostała się samym sposobem, przeżerając się przez jej trzewia na zewnątrz, a gdy zwęszyła, że jej rodzicielka jest słaba i dłużej nie przeżyje, nie pozwoliła tak dobremu mięsu się zmarnować i ją zwyczajnie pożarła na wpół żywą. Jeden z lekarzy obok nie tyle odważny co głupi postanowił przerwać swojej córce pierwsze karmienie, co skończyło się tym, że podzielił los swojej żony. Z resztą tak samo jak i inni z otoczenia. To jasno mówi, że Retsu nie należy do łagodnych i moralnych, więc kieruje się swoim dzikim instynktem i rządzą krwi. Nie przejmuje się praktycznie nikim, a jej jedynym celem jest przetrwanie, nie ważne czy kosztem innych istnień. Jedyna jej dobra cecha w stosunku do innych jest taka, że jak jest najedzona to nie atakuje, gdyż woli zachować mięso na chwile, gdy będzie jej potrzebne. Natomiast polowanie na silniejszych lub równych sobie wydaje się sprawiać jej wielką satysfakcję. Sposób walki jest u niej różny. Raz działa logicznie i po cichu, ale są też chwile, gdy zmienia się w zwykłego berserkera. Który mało przejmuje się swoimi ranami (w granicach rozsądku), bo wynagradza je sobie tymi u jej przeciwnika. Zaatakowana nigdy się nie cofa, jeśli ma szanse na zmasakrowanie nieszczęśnika, który się na nią rzucił. Po odratowaniu przez Vulausa i Ze'Ewa wykazała się też inteligencją nie mniejszą niż ludzka (a nawet wyższą), co zaciekawiło Kronikarza (Ze'Ew bardziej fascynował się wyczynami przy polowaniach). Bestia wykazała nawet zdolność do mowy i czytania (zaciekawił ją jeden z tworów Kronikarza). To, że jest inteligenta można także poprzeć tym, że większość jej ataków na ludzi jest dobrze przemyślana i przeprowadzana z precyzją, przez co ci nie wiedzą co się właśnie wokół nich dzieje. Można powiedzieć, że jest porywczym osobnikiem o silnej woli zarówno do życia jak i walki. W większości bezlitosna, jednak potrafiła jakoś przywiązać się do członków Lawan Ur, a nawet odnosi do nich w większości z szacunkiem (Ze'Ew traktuje ją raczej jak partnerkę do polowań). Zgodziła się także ograniczać zabijanie ludzi na prośbę Lid'Oga, ale stwierdziła, że tylko jeśli ci nie będą dla niej zagrożeniem, nie będzie głodna lub (czytując) "jeśli mnie nie wkurwią". Zdaje się też posiadać ducha rywalizacji. Po spotkaniu Konklawe trochę złagodniała, ale nadal jest typem szorstkiego indywidualisty. Umiejętnosci Nie jednokrotnie można było zauważyć, że Retsu dysponuje sporą i bliżej nieopisaną siłą fizyczną i zręcznością. Warto także wspomnieć o jej zdolności do rozwijania skrajnie wysokich prędkości w krótkim czasie, co w połączeniu z innymi cechami i dzikim instynktem czyni ją istną maszyną do zabijania. Udowodniła to stając do stosunkowo równej walki z jednym z obiektów doświadczalnych Lawan Ur, który miał zamiar zająć jej terytorium. Najprawdopodobniej został wpuszczony do CreepyForest przez Konklawe, aby sprawdzić jakie zmiany zajdą w tamtejszym ekosystemie, po pojawieniu się nowego drapieżnika. Bestia jednak poległa po długiej i krwawej walce z Retsu, która za wygraną zapłaciła uszkodzeniem u niej większości organów i innymi ciężkimi obrażeniami. Wtedy dziewczyna wykazała się także wysoką żywotnością, kiedy to nadal mogła się ruszać, a nawet zaatakować Vulausa, który miał zamiar "posprzątać" miejsce zdarzenia, ale i inteligencją równą lub nawet większą niż ludzka, gdyż niemal natychmiast na widok kronikarza zrozumiała "co się tu dzieje", a nawet zaczęła przemawiać do niego. Człowiek Czystej Krwi zaciekawiony nowo odkrytym gatunkiem postanowił wyleczyć jej rany i zabrać na Baijt, gdzie dowiedział się kilku następujących faktów. Pierwszym była zdolność do trawienia i pozyskiwania energii, niemalże ze wszystkiego co zeżre Retsu, wliczając w to nie tylko materiały organiczne, ale i nieorganiczne. Dodatkowo w jej żołądku zauważono "dodatkowe warstwy", chroniące przed wchłanianiem szkodliwych substancji i niwelowanie ich. Oczywiście to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Jej nozdrza wydają się posiadać mechanizm filtrujący, który oddziela gazy i roztwory użyteczne od nieużytecznych, co z pewnością jest bardzo przydatną cechą. Jej złote i twarde jak stal łuski nie tylko pełnią rolę pancerza, ale chronią przed nagłymi skokami temperatury i ciśnieniem pod wodą. Płuca nie tylko standardową służą do oddychania, ale mają "dodatkową przestrzeń" do gromadzenia tlenu, co wystarczy jej okrągłą godzinę. Jej gałki oczne są pokryte przezroczystą osłonką, która nie tylko chroni, ale pozwala widzieć absolutnych ciemnościach i przy potwornym świetle. Najważniejsza jest jednak u Retsu jej regeneracja, która jak na początku pozwoliła przetrwać długo uszkodzenia większości organów przez jednego z drapieżników, sprowadzonych przez Konklawe na kilka dni do CreepyForest w celach badawczych. Po odratowaniu dziewczyny przez nich, ci wszczepili w jej ciało liczne nanoboty zdolne do odbudowy tkanki, co tylko polepszyło te cechę na tyle, że teraz aby ją uśmiercić trzeba by było zniszczyć ok 63% jej ciała, co jest dość trudno, bo prócz dodania nanobotów, jej szpik kostny został zmieszany z bliżej nieokreśloną biosubstancja, która zwiększyła wytrzymałość jej kości, przez co mogą wytrzymać nacisk do 1000 kg. Wraz z kośćmi stwardniały też jej kły, szpony (dzięki czemu może poruszać się także po różnych powierzchniach jak np. ściany), ale i co ciekawe czubek jej długiego ogona, który poczerniał i jest zdolny do przeszywania na wylot i uderzania z taką siłą, że jeden cios wystarczy, do pozbawianie zwykłego człowieka głowy. Na końcu warto tylko dodać, że posiada nieprawdopodobne wyostrzone zmysły, a jej ślina jest silnie trującą i żrącą. Niematerialność - Rets posiada również moc, która pozwala jej zmieniając swe ciało na bardziej przenikliwe. Nie używa jej zawsze, tylko w chwilach, gdy na prawdę jej potrzebuje. Moc działa tak jak na ducha. Nieważne, co w nią leci. Wszystko leci przez nią gdyby nigdy nic i jaszczur jest niewzruszony tym. Umiejętność ta nie była u dziewczyny od zawsze. Pojawiła się przypadkiem w trakcie walki z trudnym przeciwnikiem. Jego atak przenikł przez ciało kobiety nie uszkadzając jej. Nie zawsze moc działa poprawnie, ale wykorzystuje ją, aby zniszczyć przeciwnika. Pochłanianie - Retsu jest w stanie sobie "przywłaszczyć" umiejętność przeciwnika poprzez pochłonienie jej i skopiowanie. Może skopiować ataki magiczne, psychiczne, fizyczne a także najprzeróżniejszego typu lasery i pociski. Energię czerpie z okolicznej materii np. skały czy gleby. Jeśli jednak zostanie przeniesiona do próżni to zacznie generować enerkię używając swojej psychiki przez co może ją to doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Promień śmierci - pojedynczy pocisk domeny śmierci, którym trafienie kończy się natychmiastowym zgonem przeciwnika. Działanie owego zaklęcia jest bardzo chaotyczne i wręcz niemożliwe do przewidzenia, jednym razem trafiony oponent padnie na ziemie bez najmniejszego zranienia, innym razem jego ciało zostanie dosłownie zmasakrowane. Nie jest do końca jasnym dlaczego tak się dzieje i nawet magowie posługujący się tą domeną, nie rozumieją jak konkretnie działa to, oraz pozostałe zaklęcia ofensywne. Klątwa śmierci - jedna z najgorszych rzeczy jakie mogą spotkać przeciwnika. Ciało dotkniętego klątwą zaczyna dosłownie rozpadać się na kawałki, aż nie pozostanie z niego jedynie szkielet, a i ten lubi często się rozpłynąć. Widok aktywowanej klątwy to jeden z najpotworniejszych widoków na świecie. Świadkowie ataku mogą zobaczyć jak ich towarzysz jest dosłownie rozrywany na kawałki, przez potężną, nieznaną siłę, tak długo aż nie padnie martwy na ziemię. Fala śmierci - w bardzo dużym skrócie jest to promień śmierci, tyle że zamiast z wiązki, mamy tutaj do czynienia z falą śmiercionośnej mocy, która sprowadzi zgubę na każdego głupca, który zaszarżuje na jej użytkownika. Same efekty trafienia są łudząco podobne do trafienia promieniem, z tą tylko różnicą, że fala tworzy na ciele osoby zabitej czarną pręgę, ciągnącą się przez całe ciało. Co ciekawe kąt nachylenia pręgi nie ma absolutnie żadnego związku z rozchodzeniem się fali i u dwóch osób trafionych tym samym ładunkiem, może ona pojawić się pod zupełnie innym kątem. Wyposażenie Biozbroja - Wbrew pozorom obrona nie jest jej głównym przeznaczeniem, a rejestrowanie i kontrolowanie funkcji życiowych Retsu, która dostała ów pancerz od Vulausa. Monitoruje on nie tylko rany zewnętrze i wewnętrzne, ale też informuje na bieżąco o zatruciu, stresie czy zmęczeniu. Wszystko jest pokazane w postaci pasków i procentów w "bransolecie" na lewej ręce/łapie. Umożliwiają to specjalne święconce czujniki w większości znajdujące się z przodu i na plecach gadziny. Sama zbroja zaś jest stworzona głównie z elastycznego czarnego materiału z dodatkowy płytkami pełniącymi funkcje naramienników. Nie ma ona rękawów i zdobi jedynie górną część Retsu (nie licząc butów). Ma ona także funkcje stworzenia hologramu Vulausa, w celu skomunikowania się z Kronikarzem. Ten zainstalował ją twierdząc, że zrobił to, gdyby potrzebował pomocy dziewczyny, co ta odebrała jako żart, Bo ktoś o wiele silniejszy od niej nie będzie raczej jej potrzebował. Relacje Quint - Rets bardzo lubi swojego ojca, jest dumna z tego, że może nazywać się jego córką. Razem nie przeżyli wielu przygód, jednak mimo to ich relacje są bardzo bliskie. Była przez niego molestowana (Ach ten kochany tatus...) Przemek - Przemek i Rets poznali się przez Quinta. Chociaż smok nie chciał, by znienawidzony szwagier poznał dziewczynę, Przemek wpadł na nią, gdy ta przebywała ze swoim ojcem. Chłopak pomimo mieszanych uczuć związanych z Exodusem nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie przywiązany do dziewczyny. Ot akceptuje jej istnienie. Rets nie podziela morderczych zapędów ojca względem reinkarnatora. Strange - Strange i Rets mają pokojowe stosunki. Piratka z racji bliskich relacji z Quitem nieraz rozmawia z bratanicą, od czasu do czasu proponując jej coś z baru. Rets wydaje się lubić Strange, chociaż szczególnie bliskich relacji brak. Renzan - Nie lubią się. Ch*j w dupę Renzanowi Psychofanka - Je*ać ku*wa tych ludzi ku*wa Cytaty Ciekawostki *Nie wiadomo jak, ale jej inteligencja i zdolność adaptacji pozwala jej używać każdego ludzkiego języka. *Jest ostatnim żyjącym dinozaurem *Najprawdopodobniej jest zmutowanym Aquilopsem *Retsu nienawidzi ryb. *Brała udział w wojnie wietnamskiej *To najprawdopodobniej ona zakończyła egzystencję Kennediego Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures